


I'm No Good (Without You)

by iamnotokpop



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Is there a tag for that?, M/M, Multimedia, Seungkwan and Hansol are youtubers, Snapchat, Twitter, YouTube, although thats not really important, hansol does hair and makeup tutorials, seungkwan bakes, told through screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotokpop/pseuds/iamnotokpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan and Hansol are both youtubers. Their best friends (and the whole of twitter, it seems) are determined to set them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Good (Without You)

 

 

 

 

 **All you have to know before reading this is Seungkwan runs a baking channel called Boo Bakes and Hansol runs a hair and make-up channel called Hansol Hair and Make-up** (because he's basic).

Also heads up this isn't very clear or like detailed it was more meant to be a short little look into the goings on thru their social media you know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Hansol Hair and Makeup -- Glowy Spring Look ft. DK_ **

 

**_ _ **

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

 

 

   
_**Hansol Hair and Makeup -- Q &A Number 3** _

_****_

 

 

 

_** ** _

 

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_S.Coups Hip Hop -- Vlog 27/4/16 FEAT. Hansol Hair and Makeup_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

_**Hansol Hair and Makeup -- G Dragon Crooked Inspired Look FEAT. Boo Bakes** _

_** ** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

BONUS:

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i know BooBakes looks like Boob Aches i feel like before Seungkwan made his account he also knew this but he did it anyway because he is #seungkwan.


End file.
